Thinking Out Loud
by orangekae11
Summary: "What if I want to take your name?" Barry asked. "Then it's yours to take," he promised. Barry smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips before pulling away. Oliver looked at him fondly then stood up, "Can I have this dance?"


**Thinking Out Loud **

"_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am" _

_Thinking Out Loud_—Ed Sheeran

He was feeling a sense of longing as he watched the beautiful bride and her groom dancing to their song. His sister looked beautiful in the wedding dress she had picked out, classy and very tasteful. Roy looked quite nice himself all cleaned up and put in an expensive tuxedo. A pale blue flower on his boutonniere was the only color he could make out. Oliver couldn't help but smile as Thea tossed her head back in laughter and Roy smiled widely. They would be such a great couple, especially with everything they've been through together in the last couple of years.

A warm hand placed on his thigh pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked to the side and smiled at the man beside him. He gently maneuvered their hands so that their fingers were intertwined together.

"Felicity okay?" Oliver asked.

Barry chuckled, "Yeah, although that baby better be born now. In her words: 'This baby's eviction notice was sent out a week ago.' I'm thinking she's getting uncomfortable."

"A good observation indeed. I hope she had some fun while she was here," Oliver responded.

"She did, but she prefers sleep than swollen ankles," Barry laughed, "Plus, Cyrus will be in tomorrow."

"I'm sure she wants to be in a good mood for him," Oliver acknowledged.

"Thea looks happy," Barry said, turning to watch his sister and Roy walk off of the dance floor.

"They both look happy," Oliver said.

"Thea Queen, settling down. Who would have known?" Barry asked rhetorically.

"That's Thea Harper now," Oliver teased.

The young man beside him laughed, his eyes crinkling and his smile radiant.

"Are you ready to make an honest man out of me, Barry Allen?" Oliver asked.

Barry looked at him, "As in us getting married?"

"Why not? We've been together long enough, you live with me and share my bed. It would be nice to have a ring on your finger, it might just ward off all of those love sick girls from you," Oliver teased.

Barry rolled his eyes, "If that's your way of proposing, then that's a no from me."

"Not proposing, discussing. Just seeing what you think of it," Oliver clarified.

"I don't mind commitment, Oliver Queen."

Oliver laughed, "Yes, I know that. Who's name would we take?"

Barry nibbled on his lower lips. It was a familiar sign of his shyness. "Well, I'd have to become a Queen, wouldn't I?"

"Barry, no you don't. We could hyphenate it to Allen-Queen," he suggested.

"What if I want to take your name?" Barry asked.

"Then it's yours to take," he promised.

Barry smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips before pulling away.

Oliver looked at him fondly then stood up, "Can I have this dance?"

His younger lover nodded his head and stood up. With their hands linked together, Oliver led them to the dance floor where other couples were swaying slowly to the song playing. He pulled his young brunette into him, placing his hand on Barry's lower back and re-situating their hands so they could dance. Barry's hand rested on his shoulder. They began to sway, enjoying their intimate moment without having anything distract them.

The superheroes were off tonight. The Starling City's finest would have to manage for the night.

"Will I be expecting a proposal soon?" Barry teased.

"Possibly," Oliver said softly, "looks like I'm going to have to do a bit of shopping though."

Barry laughed, "Don't act like it's such a burden. I've received more gifts from you than I have from all of my Christmases combined."

"Is that why you're still around? My lavish gifts entice you to put up with me," Oliver said in mock betrayal.

"Oh definitely. The lavish gifts is what I _live _for."

Oliver laughed, "I knew it."

"You know I love you, right?" Barry asked, the atmosphere between them turning serious.

"Of course I do. Why you do I'll never know," he answered.

"Where do I begin, Oliver Queen. You're a family man for one. You love your sister, and it almost brought me to tears watching you walk her down the aisle. You love the people close to you unconditionally. You don't judge them if they get stuck in a rut, you help them and try to figure out a way to keep them safe and warm and healthy. You choose to let people in now, instead of closing them off. You're honest," Barry murmured to him, kissing his lips slowly, "you're trustworthy. You're handsome and strong, and I can always rely on you to have my back. You don't make fun of me for how my brain works. You put up with my idiosyncrasies and overwhelmingly large appetite." Oliver chuckled. "You apologize when you mean it, after you understand what was wrong. And for whatever reason, you decided that I was the one you wanted to pursue and claim to love, and if that isn't enough of a reason, then I don't know what is."

Oliver's hands moved to Barry's neck to hold him gently as he leaned in to kiss him. Deep, passionate and full of the sweet sensation that was love for this incredibly adorable man in front of him.

Half an hour later both men were in their room at the Queen Estate. Oliver had already managed to rid Barry of his jacket and was slowly pulling the tie off and then moving onto the buttons of his shirt. Once the shirt was undone, his hands eagerly made their way onto the warm and firm skin. He pulled off the shirt seconds after. Barry then began to shed off his clothing in return, his fingers able to work just a bit quicker than his.

Kisses were exchanged as Oliver guided Barry to the King-sized bed, gently turning them around to sit down on the edge. Barry straddled his hips, his arms wound tightly around his neck. Oliver gripped Barry's hips tightly, fingers rubbing into the flesh soothingly. When they both pulled away to breathe, he buried his face in Barry's neck, pressing soft pecks to the warm flesh.

"Marry me," Oliver said.

Barry's fingers ran over his scalp, "Okay, Oli."

That night their love making was just a bit more intimate, filled with more passion, and the cuddles that much sweeter.

Oliver Queen had no regrets as he woke up the next morning with a lean body curled into his side, a head using his chest as a pillow, and their naked bodies radiating off too much heat. It was comfortable, and he wouldn't change it for a thing.


End file.
